


Starish/Baby Female Reader - Babysitting

by UtaPriSonicFan147



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: General fiction, Literature, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtaPriSonicFan147/pseuds/UtaPriSonicFan147
Summary: So this is very similiar to a story I made a while ago with Altair, Ezio and Haytham from Assassin's Creed but this time it's with Starish :3I thought it would be cute to make you, the female reader, a baby and have Starish take care of you!---------------------





	Starish/Baby Female Reader - Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very similiar to a story I made a while ago with Altair, Ezio and Haytham from Assassin's Creed but this time it's with Starish :3
> 
> I thought it would be cute to make you, the female reader, a baby and have Starish take care of you!
> 
> \---------------------

One day at Saotome Academy, you eagerly await a performance by your favourite idols, Starish! 

You were sat on a chair within a small studio and excitedly clapping your hands as the idols get ready. Since you had helped to write the lyrics of Starish's new song, you were lucky enough to have a private performance!

After waiting for a short amount of time you soon notice a small machine smother the band in smoke, followed by various strobe lights hitting where they were stood. You cheered happily and soon make an excited expression as the idols begin to sing. 

"10! Are you ready? 9! Are you ready? 8! Are you ready? 7... 6... 5! Are you ready? 4! Are you ready? 3! Are you ready? 2... 1!"

You cheer once again and clap your hands to the beat as the idols continue to sing their new song and perform their individual dance routines. 

\------------

A few minutes later, once the song and dance was over, you smile and clap your hands as the smoke from earlier continues to linger, leading up to a dramatic reveal of the idols. 

As the smoke clears, you look up and continue to smile, noticing the seven idols looking down at you. You make a slightly confused expression as you notice that the boys were making shocked and worried expressions. They all run towards your direction and kneel down beside you.

"...(f/n)-chan?!"

"Are you alright?!"

"How did this happen?!"

You continue to make a confused expression but soon begin to notice that the idols looked taller than you... MUCH taller, in fact. You worriedly look over at the nearby mirror and soon make a shocked expression as you don't see yourself in the reflection but rather, a baby version of yourself!

You look down at yourself and notice that your usual attire was now much bigger than you were and that you were laid on the ground, feeling weak and helpless in your new form. You weren't sure of what had happened but you were feeling very scared and this in turn, causes you to burst into tears. 

Your cry was quite forceful and caused the idols to gasp and look to each other. Ren soon reaches down to you and lifts you into his arms, with your clothing wrapped around you. He holds you close to his chest and smirks a bit.

"Don't worry, you are still beautiful as a baby, (f/n)-chan~"

Tokiya sighs and shakes his head before gently placing a hand onto your forehead, checking your temperature.

"Ren, that is not what you should be worried about right now. We should be more concerned about how this happened..."

Ren makes a small huffing sound as he gently caresses your cheek with his finger. 

"I know that, Tokiya... I was just trying to cheer her up."

You sniffle and soon rub your eyes, beginning to calm down from being protected by the idols. Ren chuckles softly as he then passes you to Otoya. You make a small cooing sound and look up at Otoya, your (e/c) eyes meeting with his ruby-hued eyes. 

The red-haired idol gives one of his heart-felt smiles and gently hugs you close to his chest.

"I have to admit... (f/n)-chan does look cute as a baby!"

The other idols chuckle amongst themselves and you soon hear a small cooing sound come from one of them and look over as you notice the young idol, named Natsuki, gently poke your tummy with his finger. He soon begins to tickle you and you can't help but let out a loud giggling sound and kick your feet. 

Natsuki coos once again and makes a small squealing sound, not being able to resist how cute you now looked. 

"You are SO adorable, (f/n)-chan~!"

You giggle from Natsuki's compliment and subconsciously reach out, attempting to grab his glasses. You weren't sure why but for some reason Natsuki's glasses looked quite interesting to you.

You were just about to grab them when you soon hear Otoya chuckling nervously, knowing what happens when Natsuki's glasses are removed. He gently takes your tiny hand into his and you make a confused expression as you look up at him.

"Sorry, (f/n)-chan but Natsuki really needs his glasses!"

You soon make a slightly pouty expression, which causes the idols to chuckle once again. Ren smirks a bit as he slowly waves a finger in front of your face.

"Now now, (f/n)-chan... you can't always get what you want, even as a beautiful baby~"

Despite the fact that you were a baby, you somewhat understood the comment and felt a small blush appear on your cheeks. You look away from Ren but you soon find that your (e/c) eyes end up meeting with Syo's. Syo smiles softly and kneels down in front of you, giving you a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, (f/n)-chan... we'll get you back to normal!"

You smile and let out a small cooing sound as you understand what Syo was saying. You hear some slight chuckles and soon look up, noticing a small blue hat on Syo's head. You use your hands to pull on Syo's head a bit and soon smile as you manage to grab onto his hat. You pull it off his head and begin to chew on it, with a goofy smile on your face.

Otoya, Ren, Syo and Natsuki once again let out small chuckles amongst themselves as they watch your adorable antics. Natsuki gently waves his finger in front of your face. 

"Silly (f/n)-chan... you don't have any teeth~!"

You make a curious expression and make a small cooing sound as you look up at Syo. Syo smiles and gently ruffles your hair as he looks down at you.

"Heh, it's fine... you can keep the hat for now, (f/n)-chan."

You soon coo as you hear a small chuckle coming from above you. You look up and notice a young male with purply-brown hair and bright blue eyes. You smile as you recognise him and watch as he kneels down in front of you.

"There is nothing more pure than a smile from a baby... and yours is the purest, (y/n)-chan~"

You feel yourself blush from the compliment and look around, noticing that the other idols were making somewhat jealous expressions. You giggle a bit from their reactions and become to feel happier being in their presence.

\-----------------

A little while later, you smile and coo happily as Natsuki, Cecil and Otoya were taking it in turns to play Row Row your Boat with you whilst Masato, Tokiya and Ren were talking to one another about your current predicament. 

It was currently Cecil's turn and you smile up at him as he holds you in his lap and holds your hands, rocking you back and forth.

"Row row row your boat, gently down the stream... merrily, merrily, merrily merrily, life is but a dream~"

You giggle and look up at Cecil, your (e/c) eyes meeting his sapphire ones. Cecil chuckles and picks you up before holding you above his head.

"I wish you could stay like this for a while, (f/n)-chan, you are so cute~!"

You let out a small squealing sound and soon watch as Cecil holds you out to Tokiya. Tokiya looks up and makes a serious expression as you make a curious one, looking back at Cecil. 

"Yes, Cecil?"

"Why don't you hold (f/n)-chan? You and Masato haven't had a turn yet..."

Tokiya lets out a small sigh and holds his arms out. Cecil hands you over to him and you whimper a bit, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with Tokiya. 

Ren smirks as he sits down next to Tokiya and whispers to him.

"Come on Tokiya, lighten up... it's not THAT bad~"

Tokiya sighs once again as he holds you on his lap. You soon feel your discomfort increase and begin to wriggle around in Tokiya's arms, feeling the call of nature in need of answering. You let out a small whining sound and soon begin to burst into tears, feeling embarrassed of what you had just done.

The remaining idols all gasp and run to your side, hearing your cries for help. Tokiya groans a bit, unsure about what to do and soon hands you over to Syo. Syo makes a confused expression as he looks down at Tokiya, who had a somewhat guilty expression on his face. 

"I am sorry, I am not very good with infants..."

Ren smirks once again as he stands up from his seat and gently caresses your cheek with his finger.

"Don't worry, Tokiya... you'll be able to practice when you have your own~"

Tokiya opens his eyes widely and soon a blush becomes visible on his cheeks.

"Hmph..."

Syo looks down in his arms as you continue to cry and has a somewhat worried expression on his face. He then attempts to calm you down by rocking you back and forth in his arms.

"It's ok (f/n)-chan..."

Ren looks down at you in Syo's arms and gently speaks to you in a soothing tone.

"What's wrong, little lady?"

Natsuki, who was stood next to Syo, puts a finger to his chin as he ponders.

"Hmm... maybe she's hungry?"

Masato crosses his arms slightly as he looks up at Natsuki.

"Impossible. She ate lunch with us an hour ago..."

"Ah yes, but babies do have big appetites, Masato!"

Masato simply nods as he looks down at you, trying to figure out what was wrong. He then takes you from Syo and holds you above his head. You look down at him and sniffle a bit as he moves you closer to him.

"Hmm... it seems that she needs changing."

You soon blush and make a small whining sound as you notice all of the idols look at each other before looking over at you. Masato then looks over to Otoya and hands you over. 

"Otoya, you can change her."

Otoya make a curious expression and panics a bit.

"Ehhh?! But I've never changed a diaper before! You do it, Syo!"

You sniffle and soon make a curious expression as Otoya soon hands you to Syo. 

"What?! No way! I haven't done it before either! You do it, Ren!"

Ren tuts as he takes you from Syo and lays you on the couch.

"You're all being so immature, I'll do it..."

The idols all tut and cross their arms, now all feeling somewhat inferior to Ren. You look up at Ren and feel yourself begin to blush once again as you were being changed. 

Syo sighs a bit as he looks over to Ren.

"And how is it that YOU know how to change a baby, Ren?"

Ren smirks and chuckles a bit as he looks back at Syo, before making a snarky remark.

"Tsk, ANYONE can change a baby, munchkin... it's easy."

Syo grunts a bit and clenches his fists, feeling a blush appear on his cheeks. 

"Stop calling me that!!"

You whimper a bit from Syo's shouting but soon begin to calm down a bit as Ren smiles down at you.

"Don't worry, little lady... I'm almost done."

You make a small smile in return but you ultimately feel embarrassed from having the boys surround you as you were being changed. 

"Ah... a slight problem."

Masato walks over as he notices Ren's concern. 

"What is it?"

Ren turns to Masato and makes a nervous expression.

"We don't have any diapers or clothes for her..."

Natsuki walks over and places a hand on Ren's shoulder.

"Perhaps I could get some from the store... besides, I want to buy some adorable clothes for (f/n)-chan~!"

After a short talk, Masato and Tokiya both agree to go to the store with Natsuki, to make sure he ends up buying the right things.

 

Ren wraps a blanket around you before turning to face Natsuki, Tokiya and Masato. He makes a curious expression as he notices them about to leave the room.

"Masato? Tokiya? You're both going too?"

Tokiya turns to face Ren and speaks as he holds the door open for Masato and Natsuki.

"Well, we have to make sure that Natsuki doesn't waste all of his money on clothing..."

The remaining idols all chuckle amongst each other as they watch Natsuki, Masato and Tokiya leave. 

Syo crosses his arms and sits in a chair near your position. 

"Well, at least Natsuki will be taken care of..."

"True... Tokiya won't let him spend all of his money."

Ren nods as he holds you close to his chest, still wrapped in a blanket. You look around the room and soon notice Cecil kneeling in front of you. You make a confused expression as he covers his eyes with his hands.

"Peekaboo~!"

As Cecil uncovers his eyes, you giggle and clap your hands, enjoying the game. Otoya and Syo soon kneel down next to Cecil and begin to play peekaboo also. 

"Peekaboo~!"

"There you are, (f/n)-chan~!"

You make a small squealing sound and reach out, gently gripping part of Otoya's hair. You gently tug on it and coo as Otoya chuckles a bit.

"Hey, that tickles~!"

You let out a small giggle and soon use your other hand to grip part of Cecil's hair too. Ren smirks a bit as he lays you on the carpet, still wrapped in the blanket. 

"Looks like you two are her favourite~"

Syo pouts a bit and crosses his arms, feeling somewhat jealous by the comment. Ren notices Syo's pouting and chuckles a bit.

"You want little lady for yourself, munchkin~?"

Syo blushes as he stops crossing his arms. He looks over, noticing that you, Ren and Cecil were laughing at his expression and changes it to an angry one. 

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"

You soon begin to whimper and let go of Otoya and Cecil's hair as you start to sob from Syo's outburst. Syo gulps and reaches down to you, picking you up and holding you in his arms. 

"Eheh... sorry (f/n)-chan... I guess I need to improve my temper."

You sniffle a bit but soon calm down as you feel the warmth of Syo's arms wrapped around you. You smile a bit and nuzzle your head into his chest, causing him to smile.

"See? (f/n)-chan likes you too, Syo. Speaking of (f/n)-chan, do any of you want a child?"

At that moment you giggle as you notice that Otoya, Cecil and Syo all had very noticeable blushes on their faces. Ren smirks a bit as he notices their blushes also.

"It was just a question..." 

Syo blushes as he hands you over to Otoya.

"A VERY personal question!"

"Even so, what's your answer?"

Cecil smiles a bit as he caresses your cheek with his hand.

"I suppose I can answer that... I would like a child myself. Agnapolis needs a new prince or princess after all."

"That's a good point..."

You smile a bit from Cecil's response and look up at Otoya, reaching your hand up to his face. You gently touch it and coo happily as you notice a small blush appear on his cheeks.

"I think she likes you, Otoya~"

Otoya lets out a small chuckle as he gently takes your tiny hands into his. 

"Honestly I think I'll have a child someday too... they're really cute after all."

You giggle and feel yourself blush from the comment.

"How about you, Syo?"

Syo blushes a bit and looks away as he gives hs answer.

"I don't know... maybe?"

Ren chuckles as he notices Syo's blush become brighter.

"Come on Syo, the question wasn't THAT bad~" 

Syo pouts and crosses his arms as he looks back at Ren.

"How about you then, Ren?"

"I was waiting for that... well, I'd personally like one, a little lady to be more precise, as pretty as little (f/n)-chan~"

You blush from the compliment and attempt to hide your face in Otoya's chest, causing him to blush even more. He lets out a nervous chuckle as he holds you closer to him. 

"It's ok, (f/n)-chan..."

\----------------------------

A little while later, you notice the boys beginning to yawn and gradually beginning to drop off to sleep. Syo drops off first, leaning his head against the arm of the couch, followed by Ren and Cecil, who both fall asleep in their chairs. 

Otoya yawns as he notices the other idols resting. He barely manages to stay awake as he holds you in his arms, waiting for Natsuki, Tokiya and Masato's return. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be back soon..."

\-----------------------

Around 10 minutes later, you find yourself become sleepy and begin to fall asleep in the arms of Otoya, who had already fallen asleep. 

At that moment that you were about to fall asleep, you coo and look up at the door. You notice the three figures enter and make a small squeaking sound, smiling up at them. 

Natsuki enters first and smiles as he notices you greeting him. He walks over and gently takes your tiny hands into his. 

"We're back, (f/n)-chan~!"

"We have returned..."

As Natsuki, Tokiya and Masato enter the room, they soon notice that Cecil, Ren, Otoya and Syo were fast asleep. Natsuki smiles from the sight and whispers.

_"So cute~!"_

Masato and Tokiya nod, both making subtle smirks as they notice the sleeping boys. Natsuki walks over to Syo, admiring him as he sleeps and you soon feel Masato gently take you from Otoya's arms. He lays you down and begins to dress you in a diaper, followed by a small white dress with a little ducky on the front, chosen by Natsuki, of course!

"I must admit... you are good at choosing clothes, Shinomiya-san."

Natsuki smiles proudly as he finishes taking photos of Syo sleeping. 

"Thank you, Masato-kun~!"

As you are dressed up, you soon let out a small yawn. You then hear a small chuckle and look up, noticing Masato above you, smiling down at you. You smile a bit as he picks you up and soon begin to feel comfortable in his arms. 

"Let's let them sleep..."

"Agreed."

"Aw, but I want to take more pictures of Syo-chan~!"

Tokiya chuckles a bit as he ruffles your hair.

"Go ahead, Shinomiya-san. but try not to wake them..."

Natsuki smiles happily as he continues to take pictures of the sleeping Syo.

"I won't~!"

As Masato and Tokiya leave the room, Tokiya smiles down at you before looking over to Masato.

"(f/n)-chan does look quite cute as a child, don't you think, Masato?"

Masato makes a small subtle smirk as he looks over to Tokiya.

"Yes, she does... I just didn't want Ren to hear me make that comment."

You smile up at the boys and soon close your eyes, beginning to fall asleep in Masato's arms.  



End file.
